This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a static structure that can be incorporated into a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Gas turbine engines may be assembled from numerous coaxial housings and components that must be sealed relative to one another to address pressure differentials and thermal loading that can exist between these components during gas turbine engine operation. For example, static structures, such as mid-turbine frames, ducts, vane assemblies, nozzle assemblies and the like, may need to be sealed relative to cavities that extend between the static structures and inner and outer casings of an engine static structure.